Have A Little Faith
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: She had finally had enough of the insanity... but what happens when other secrets start to unfold? (Set in mid 2015, co-written with Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine and werewolf-queen-022)
1. Screwed Up Beyond Repair?

_**Three weeks ago…**_

" _Just admit it already, you put up those pictures of Zahra just like Leighla put up the ones of me! I never thought of you as a traitor before this, Mandy… but nowadays, you've been a completely different person and it's because you've spent more time around the Demon King and less time around me and your other friends!" Seth shouted after Amanda once again denied being responsible for posting the pictures of Zahra, the 25 year old brunette feeling horribly insulted and betrayed._

" _I'm not the one who went and posted anti-Semitic pictures online, that was her! She's a racist bitch and you're too blind to see that!" Amanda yelled._

" _Bullshit! You just don't like that I cheated on my ex fiancee, that didn't give you the right to go fuck up mine and Zahra's relationship! Why don't you go screw Finn and see if that'll make you feel any better, huh, little Demon Mistress?!" Seth yelled drunkenly, the last part as a taunt as he downed the last shot of whiskey._

" _He at least treats me better than you do… unlike Zahra, Finn doesn't lie." Amanda responded before she turned to leave._

 _And Seth turned incensed at what he perceived to be her defiance, standing up and grabbing the wooden chair as she was nearly out of the room and followed her… he busted it over her back, Amanda screaming in agony as she fell to her hands and knees before Seth dropped the broken chair and grabbed her by her hair._

" _Fucking abusive bastard!" Amanda growled after Seth threw her to the ground._

" _Well that's what you get for mouthing off at me, stupid little tramp." Seth responded before he turned away and walked to the mini bar… and Amanda pulled herself up, screaming in rage as she lunged at him._

 _Amanda knocked Seth down and punched him right in the face, striking him repeatedly and evoking screams from him._

" _YOU'RE NEVER! PUTTING YOUR HANDS! ON ME! AGAIN!" Amanda yelled as loud as she could before Seth managed to throw her off of him… and Amanda kicked him right between his legs before she left, not giving the satisfaction of seeing her limp._

 _But once she was out a good distance into the hallway, she felt her adrenaline crash and leaned against the wall._

 _Tears streamed down her face as her body throbbed… but she needed to get to safety…_

 **Present time…**

Not one word from her… and Seth was furious about it.

At first, he was convinced the silent treatment would stop… but then Amanda had herself taken out of the storyline involving him, changed her phone number, blocked him from her social media accounts and even stopped staying in the same hotel as him.

And the message was clear to him now… she had kicked him out of her life.

Seth was scrolling through his Instagram account when a link was sent to him… and he clicked on it, seeing a picture of Amanda and Finn from last night and he noticed that she had a small wings tattoo on her right hip that was done recently, one an angel wing and one a demon wing.

But that wasn't the only thing he noticed.

Finn had his left arm around Amanda's upper back and his left hand resting on Amanda's right hip as her hands rested on his shoulders with both in their swimwear and soaked, completely focused on each other… and her pressed close to him.

"Whatcha got there?" Seth heard before he saw Dianne… and she saw the look on his face. "I take it you saw it too." Dianne responded, having stopped by to check on some of the others.

"I did…" Seth replied.

"And now you know that when you push someone too far past their limit, you lose them completely. That's what happened with Leighla and Mandy and it's gonna happen with Zahra." Dianne responded before she left.

At the same time, Amanda was half awake with Finn still asleep and his right arm wrapped around her waist… and thinking back to last night.

 _Amanda stumbled a bit as she headed back towards the hotel from the jacuzzi and pool area, walking into the hallway… and stopping for a bit._

" _What? Shane, why would you say that about Sandy? She's not a drug dealer." Ashley replied after Shane Helms had told her what he had been suspecting about Sandy._

" _Well what else explains all the secrecy about the money and where she gets it from?" Shane replied._

" _Hey pal, people have their secrets about things. You know that better than anyone." Ashley responded as Amanda walked over. "Hey, you." She replied._

" _Hey, you mind if I talk to Shane for a bit?" Amanda questioned._

" _No, not at all." Ashley responded before she left, Amanda turning to Shane._

" _You don't know Sandy at all… you're not even giving yourself a chance to try to know her so why are you starting all this bullshit? You're acting worse than you did when Finn took me to that gun show last summer." Amanda responded, Shane knowing she was pissed and hoping to calm her down._

" _First off, that wasn't an environment I felt was safest for you… and about Sandy, she doesn't tell me anything when I ask her about it." Shane replied._

" _Because it's her choice not to, it doesn't mean she's doing anything illegal!" Amanda responded._

" _Well how else does someone earn so much when they're only her age? She turned up with no one, she's not been in any sort of show or movie business and she doesn't ever want to appear on our cameras like she's hiding, like she did something very bad and is using us to hide from other people. It's a harsh assumption but it's the only thing that makes sense to me." Shane replied._

" _It's a wrong assumption… you're jumping the gun again like you did when you first met Finn, you sided with Seth." Amanda responded._

" _Maybe that was a mistake, but can you prove me wrong this time? She hasn't told you either." Shane replied as he lightly cradled Amanda's face in his hands… and she took his hands off of her._

" _She will when she feels less nervous around all of us." Amanda responded before she went to grab her phone._

 _And when she was back at the party, Finn stood up when he saw the tension in her facial expression and got her to sit down on his lap and kept his arms around her._

" _I hate when old friends turn into idiots… Helms thinks that Sandy's a drug dealer." Amanda responded quietly, her head resting on Finn's right shoulder._

" _Bloody hell… what kind of logic brought him there?" Finn questioned, half unable to believe that anyone would think such a thing of Sandy._

" _I caught him talking to Ashley about it… given that she was an addict, he might just be trying to protect her and feels like I'm being a bad friend by letting Sandy around Ash." Amanda explained, Finn resting his left hand on Amanda's face and his right hand on her back as she looked up at him._

" _You're not being a bad friend... he's fucked up in the head for making you think that, Darlin'." Finn responded before the two held each other._

 _And Amanda felt herself calming down…_


	2. Hoping For Answers

**Present time…**

Amanda was about to settle back into sleep when she felt Finn nuzzle his face into the side of her neck and turned herself to him, Finn smiling.

"There are those beautiful eyes." Finn responded quietly before kissing Amanda on her forehead. "Sleep okay?" He asked.

"For the most part." Amanda answered, Finn knowing that last night's confrontation between Amanda and Shane was still on Amanda's mind.

"Hard to forget words like that, whether we agree with them or not." Finn replied, lifting his head up and then down to straighten the pillow beneath it.

"It is… Shane watched me grow up like the others did but sometimes… I feel like he doesn't trust my decisions and tries to take them away, thinking he can make better ones for me." Amanda explained, Finn lightly resting his left hand on Amanda's hip as she was still sore there from the tattoo, which she had gotten two days ago. "Surprised he didn't give me hell about the tattoo." She responded.

"Hate to say it but he was probably too concerned with making assumptions about Sandy to notice." Finn replied.

"Probably." Amanda responded before she stretched her limbs and checked her phone… and saw a text from Dianne.

' _You sobering up?'_

' _Hangover hasn't hit me fully yet… you and Enzo get back okay?'_ Amanda responded.

' _Yeah… and found a drunk Dean arguing with a stop sign before he punched it.'_ Dianne replied, Amanda trying not to laugh.

"Dean got a bit stupid last night, punched a stop sign and might've broken his hand." Amanda responded, Finn laughing.

"He's nuts when he's had a few. Then again… he's not the only one." Finn replied.

"He's crazy in a good way, unless he gets pissed off… a few of the others are volatile when they've been drinking." Amanda responded before the two sat up and Finn knew that she still ached at times from Seth breaking the chair over her back.

At the same time, Dean was holding his casted right hand to himself when Sandy saw him and walked over.

"What happened?!" Sandy asked.

"I drank too much last night and got stupid… in my drunken haze, I thought that a stop sign was trash talking me. Roman had to throw me back into the car and drive me to the ER." Dean explained after they sat down.

"You didn't bite Cali, did you?" Sandy asked, knowing that Dean would sometimes attack medical staff when intoxicated.

"No, of course not. I'd never direct my anger at a woman." Dean answered.

"Well, not physically at least. You did yell at me that one time." Sandy replied.

"I did? What happened there?" Dean questioned, unable to remember.

"I was about to start eating a bag of chocolate coated peanuts and you shouted at me to 'get my hand off your nutsack'." Sandy explained, quickly causing the two to laugh.

"Sorry about that." Dean apologised. "I guess Mandy's not awake yet, think she's okay?" He asked after the two didn't see her in the lobby.

"Finn took her back to their room a bit early, she seemed upset about something." Sandy answered.

"Was Rollins yelling at her again?" Dean responded.

"No idea. Though I didn't see him near her actually, but someone must have said something serious." Sandy answered.

"Yeah…" Dean responded.

When they were at the arena for Raw, Amanda found Sandy and the two sat down… and Amanda explained what Shane had told her and how it made her feel. Sandy was startled but she looked at Amanda in a calm manner after a few seconds.

"Well… Mandy, I'd be lying if I said it wasn't at least a small bit accurate. It was through some _highly_ illegal stuff but not things that I had involvement with. Actually it was… harsh, the way I ended up with the money." Sandy responded after a moment.

"Lost someone close to you?" Amanda questioned.

"In a manner of speaking… I won't go into too much detail but I think it's… it's about time you knew at least the cliffnotes, I trust you enough by now." Sandy answered before she sat a bit more upright as she began to explain.

"When I left the country in 2009, like you and Immy found out, it was to do with my father, a 'project'. He was… recruited and paid to build an atomic bomb. Only a branch of what he did mind you, but that's what pulled me along with him out to Egypt. Then he and the employer had a falling out. A massive one, and it ended up to the point where someone… someone detonated the bomb inside the bunker. My father had fingers pointed at him, whether it was him or not even I don't know. But we got back to America and told me to take a full third of what he had across his banks, ended up around 8 million, and to just go and start my own life. A quiet, out of the way life, he didn't want me to be caught in the crossfire of someone who was after him. So… that's what I did, and why I haven't been in the same place as him ever since. We practically don't exist to each other anymore."

"Is there any idea where he might be?" Amanda questioned.

"He takes great steps to make sure no one knows, even me. The last I knew as to where he was, I saw him in the background of a photo that was taken in San Fran, and that was a year ago." Sandy answered.

Amanda nodded and Sandy knew that she no longer felt any reason to doubt her.

"Quick question… why was Shane telling Ashley that before he told you his suspicions?" Sandy replied.

"Ashley use to drink, take pills and gamble… she's been sober for four years now." Amanda answered before they stood up and hugged for a few seconds.

Amanda heard a knock at the door and then two people outside in the hallway.

"Get out of my way and let me talk to her, it was a drunken mistake!" Seth yelled.

"I don't consider breaking a chair over her back a drunken mistake! Leave Mandy alone, you tried to kill her!" Finn responded angrily, Seth turning to him after Finn pulled him away from the door.

"That's what she told you, that I tried to kill her?" Seth replied sarcastically. "Your tiny friend is a liar, Finn." He responded.

"And you're so convincing." Finn replied in equal sarcasm, before his foot raised and slammed it against Seth's torso, throwing him back against the wall and down to the floor.

"You son of a bitch!" Seth yelled after he pulled himself up.

"Not so easy to hit someone when it's someone much taller than Mandy, is it?!" Finn responded before Seth saw a pair of hazel eyes looking at him from the open doorway… and walked off, Finn turning to Amanda and pulling her into his arms.

After being checked over, Seth held an ice pack to his ribcage before he saw Ashley walk in.

"What happened this time?" Ashley asked after closing the door.

"I tried to go talk to Mandy… and Balor wasn't gonna let that happen, now three of my ribs are cracked." Seth explained.

"Well when you say talk, it usually means yell… and whatever happened last time you two 'talked' must've really shaken her up and pissed Finn off." Ashley replied. "Look, she's clearly fed up with how you always fight with her. The tattoo, the change to her hair, the picture from last night? All clear messages that she's in control of her own life and that she's making her own decisions. So why are you so convinced that she's making the wrong ones?! Just admit it, you hate her!" She responded.

"I don't hate her at all, not when she actually listens to me! I'm putting her where she's safe to belong, and that isn't _anywhere_ near him!" Seth yelled.

"And you think she's safe around you when you've been using her as a punching bag?! Let me make it clear, you're done abusing Mandy! Leave her and Finn alone!" She responded before she left.

But Seth had no intentions of leaving them alone.


End file.
